


The Angel's Beloved Music

by Ghost_Potato



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Potato/pseuds/Ghost_Potato
Summary: Licht Jekylland Todoroki, the world-famous piano player. (18)Lawless of Greed, the SERVAMP with changing names. (Unknown)It's just simple notes of piano melodies, that brings the two together.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The characters do not belong to me.





	The Angel's Beloved Music

Time and time again...

Different names gifted and then tossed away...

All because of me- because of my dissatisfaction. 

No one could ever fill in the gap in my dead heart. It felt alive at some point, but then it stopped to a silence- like a metronome no longer willing to tick to the music surrounding it. Yes, life itself is meaningless. As colourful as it may be, I just see everything in grey. But as a being who can continue to live after being executed, stabbed, shot- you name it- I'm free to keep on messing around. The 'family' I have doesn't care, or rather- they won't do anything to stop me from killing my Eves.

Yes, Eves are the mere human dumbasses who believe I'll serve them. At first it seems like normal concept at first. I, a SERVAMP, just exist to serve my human partner- Eves. I'll just obey their words like the good hedgehog I am. But after a while, it gets boring. They get boring. It's hard trying to find the most talented one out of the bunches... So in the end, I simply kill them.

Now, would anyone dare to question my reason out of killing my multiple Eves? Would anyone get mad if I just kill humans out of boredom? They only live for a couple of years anyways, so what would it matter? As I've mentioned before, life is meaningless.

It's funny really. I say life is meaningless, yet here I am living like a human/the cute hedgehog that I am! Hah... But can you really call a vampire living? Of course not. No one in the world will ever change my mind.

Now that I'm done with this stupid intro to this chapter, you guys (yes you reading this) will go through my 'life'.

I've traveled to a lot of places on this planet. I'm not sure how I'm liking it so far in Japan, but I do get that awe from the celebrities here. I've already killed my last Eve, so now I'm looking for a new one. If I don't have anyone interesting here at the moment, I guess I'll go somewhere else.

I'm outside in the cold night and there's so many people around! So many I could kill! But why the hell would I bother with the absolutely bland ones? I mean, the author is pretty bland herself. Ah well, I'm sure I'll find a familiar face from TV somewhere.

I walk around with my hands in the pockets of my pants. For a second, I do that glasses thing where I push up the fake glasses on my face to get that glare effect the intelligent people in anime/manga do. It's stupid, but I'm catching on to the generation. The Eves I chose found the things I did funny. It was a little worthwhile entertaining those humans before I got bored. But geez, how many Eves is it gonna take to find the perfect human who'll entertain me instead?

Suddenly, I hear screaming above me. In confusion, I look up and see a blur fly past my vision. Is that...? I frown and step aside to let the lowly past by me. If I'm right, I haven't seen Sleepy Ash in hundreds of years... The oldest brother of my 'family'... Damn him, it's all his fault that the most important person in our 'family' died. 

I smile to myself and stare at the moon, the direction of where he flew. So he has an Eve himself now? Well isn't that interesting...? I think I'll meet his Eve soon. But it isn't like Sleepy Ash to have an Eve... Oh this is intriguing! I wonder if I have to vote this year.

I take my eyes back down from the shining blue light of the moon. I become distracted by this sweet melody from afar... This is piano music... Ah... It's very nice to hear those notes, pleasing to the ear. Now who is the talented one? 

I trail my eyes around my surroundings. There, right there. On that big screen display, the image of a human worthy to be shown. That dark hair with a white strand... Not bad, his appearance fits his talents. Piano music, the classic black and white! Oh I'm going to have to find this person! 

My next Eve!


End file.
